


Take You Down

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Cute Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, but he loves Frank, gerard sucks at sports, he would also love to suck Frank, so he joins wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Gerard really hates sports, but he also really likes Frank, who is the captain of the wrestling team and also his main reason for joining something he despises.





	Take You Down

If Gerard was asked to describe himself, one word he'd never use would be athletic. _Artistic_ yes, maybe quirky, but he didn't have a coordinated bone in his body, and sports had never been his thing.

So he was a bit shocked when he was actually chosen for the school wrestling team. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't make the cut, that they'd tell him that he just wasn't right for this and to try again next year, but _no_ \- he was now on the team, ruining his grand plans of pleasing his father and getting himself out of doing any sort of sports all at the same time.

Because of course, trying out hadn't been Gerard's idea, his father had pushed him into it. Gerard had briefly considered lying and saying that he had attempted to join a team, but that would never work given the fact that Gerard's dad was the principal of his school. He'd find out in the end, he might have even pushed the coach into accepting Gerard in the first place, leaving Gerard a bit fucked for lack of a more descriptive term.

Gerard didn't understand why his father was so determined to ruin his life by forcing him into this, but to quote his words from the other evening _"being on a team is an integral part of any teenage boy's life and I refuse to let you miss out on such a wonderful experience."_

Gerard did not agree however, because as previously mentioned, Gerard was not at all athletic, and after their first meet today, he sort of felt like he'd been run over by a bus. He had been thrown to the floor numerous times, which explained his soreness, but he hadn't expected to be so awful at this.

One of the reasons he'd gone with wrestling had been his weight. He was bigger than most people his age, and he'd assumed that would work to his advantage, but apparently skill was a much more important factor, of which Gerard had none.

Gerard groaned under his breath as he changed out of his uniform into jeans and a hoodie, cursing his life and his foolish choices, and his father as well for good measure. He should never have done this, he could have picked a sport like basketball where they would never play him, he could be sitting on the bench and sketching away happily, but _no_ , it was too late for that now.

Gerard froze as his main motivation for attempting to join wrestling walked into the locker room, that being Frank Iero, the team captain and also one of the prettiest boys Gerard had ever seen.

Gerard had been in school with Frank since they were children, they'd been decently close when they were younger, but when they entered high school, they had grown apart. Frank was one of the cool kids, well-liked by everyone and popular without being a douche, while Gerard was the odd nerdy one that no one really paid any attention to.

Frank was always kind to him though, they exchanged words occasionally, even though they didn't share any classes, and a few times Frank had invited Gerard to eat lunch with them when Mikey was home sick or something like that.

Gerard kept his distance though, mostly because he realized that what he felt for Frank was morphing from friendship into true affection. He knew he liked boys, but _fuck_ \- he really liked Frank. When he had seen that there was an open spot on the wrestling team, he hadn't been able to resist trying out since his father was going to pester him until he joined some sort of sport, so he might as well go for one that involved Frank.

He had hoped that they would eventually become closer again if they spent more time together, but mostly all Gerard had done so far was embarrassed himself in front of him.

Gerard quickly looked away when he noticed Frank walking in his direction, his cheeks flushing hotly when he felt the bench he was seated on shift slightly with Frank's weight.

"Hey," Frank greeted him, freeing Gerard from his frozen state and allowing him to shoot Frank a quick smile as he finished tying his shoes, "how are you feeling?"

"Probably about as awful as my score," Gerard mumbled sullenly, "but it could be worse, I didn't break any bones at least," Gerard chuckled awkwardly.

"Hey, you didn't do that bad for your first meet," Frank assured him, "you just need some more practice."

"Whatever you say," Gerard replied in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious," Frank persisted when Gerard went to stand up, "I could even help you, show you some tips and stuff."

"Really?" Gerard stammered softly, his heart skipping a beat when he considered getting private lessons from none other than Frank Iero.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'm free pretty much every day after school, so I can help you whenever you want."

"Thanks, I think I'll actually take you up on that," Gerard grinned.

"Let me have your number then, you can text me whenever you want to meet up," Frank smiled back, his eyes seeming to glitter in the dull lighting as Gerard pulled out his phone, handing it to Frank so he could type in his contact information. "There you go," Frank beamed when he was finished.

"I'll see you soon then."

Gerard couldn't stop smiling as he walked outside to meet his dad who was waiting for him in his car, and when his father assumed it was because he had a good time at the meet, Gerard didn't bother to change his mind.

Maybe he wouldn't hate wrestling so much if Frank was willing to help him with it.

~~~

It took Gerard almost a week to find the courage to actually text Frank, but once he did, he had responded instantly, and before long, they had set up a pattern during which they would meet up in between the already scheduled wrestling practices and competitions.

Soon enough, Gerard no longer dreaded wrestling at all, in fact, he would almost say he enjoyed it, and not just because of Frank, although he was a huge portion of his happiness in regards to it, but with Frank's tips and endless patience, Gerard was starting to become vaguely good at it.

Gerard's coach was constantly praising his progress, as well as Gerard's father, but Frank's compliments were what really meant the world to him, inspiring Gerard to try his hardest at each competition, resulting in him somehow managing to win a few matches as time progressed.

But tomorrow was the meet that really mattered, at least according to Frank. They were being pitted against their rival school, and Gerard was determined to do his best, especially since this seemed so important to Frank.

They had agreed to practice today after class. Frank said he knew who Gerard would most likely be pitted against, and he had some tricks to take him down that he wanted to show Gerard, which of course he had agreed to.

Frank had even insisted they dress out today, making Gerard change into his singlet instead of letting him stay in his street clothes like they usually did. Gerard felt a bit uncomfortable in it, especially since he didn't have his cup on him today, which didn't leave much to the imagination if Frank happened to look in between his legs, but on the plus side he got the same view of Frank, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't snuck a few glances in that general direction.

Despite the distraction of Frank in his tight clothing, Gerard managed to mostly pay attention to what Frank was saying, but only for the first half hour or so. He really did want to do well during his match, but watching Frank discuss strategy and details with such passion made him even more attractive than he usually was, and it didn't help that Frank was constantly touching Gerard, shifting him around and showing him different ways to set his stance that involved a lot of skin on skin contact.

"Alright, you ready to try it out now?" Frank asked.

Gerard nodded blankly, although he wasn't exactly sure what they were doing, but he was almost entirely certain that he was supposed to try and pin Frank down, and if he was wrong, he was sure Frank would correct him.

But somehow, when Gerard was trying to get into the proper stance, his feet got tangled up with Frank's, causing him to fall to the floor with a thump, taking Frank down with him in the process. Gerard barely had time to mentally thank Frank for setting out the mat today when he was suddenly crushed by Frank's weight, all of the air rushing out of his lungs in a whoosh that left him feeling slightly dizzy.

Frank seemed stunned by their tumble as well given the fact that he didn't try to remove himself from his precarious position immediately, which Gerard had no problem with, not at first anyway. It was only when he realized that his body was reacting to Frank's closeness in a very visible way that he began to panic.

Gerard couldn't believe this was happening, it had to be a mortifying nightmare, but _no_ \- he was getting hard, and with Frank still firmly lying over him, there was no way he hadn't noticed by now.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the laughter, or the teasing, or whatever Frank was about to throw at him for his pathetic inability to control his dick, but instead of any of his previous assumptions, he was shocked when Frank made a sound that seemed suspiciously like a choked off moan. Seconds later, Gerard felt what could only be Frank's length slotting up against his, and in that moment, Gerard's nightmare transformed into the best dream he'd ever had.

"Fuck," Frank cursed when Gerard's hips bucked upward without his consent.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whimpered quietly, his embarrassment warring with his arousal when Frank stayed where he was, putting even more pressure on his sensitive cock.

"No, I - this is...is this okay?" Frank asked warily, forcing Gerard to open his eyes so he could actually look at Frank to make sure this was reality and not a vivid hallucination.

"Yeah, _really_ okay," Gerard managed to choke out, his breath stuttering in his throat when he caught sight of Frank's blown out pupils and red tinted cheeks.

In fact, it was much more than okay, it was _fucking fantastic_. Gerard didn't have much sexual experience, so pretty much anything involving something else besides his own hand was mind blowing to him, but having Frank grinding against him with nothing but an extremely thin fabric separating the two of them was undoubtedly one of the best things that Gerard had ever felt.

"Can - can I kiss you?" Frank queried in between gasps for air, his hands fluttering awkwardly at his sides as if he had no idea what to do with them.

Gerard could no longer respond with words thanks to the intense pleasure coursing through his bloodstream, but he could still move, so he sat up as much as he could, cupping his palms around Frank's cheeks and pressing their lips together with a bit more force than he had originally intended.

Frank didn't seem to mind at all though, in fact, he kissed Gerard back just as hard, his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip as he repositioned himself slightly until he was fully seated in Gerard's lap. His arms wrapped around Gerard's waist as their lower halves continued to press against each other's while Gerard's found their way to Frank's mussed up hair, his fingers tangling in the strands as he licked his way into Frank's mouth greedily.

Gerard was a bit shocked at his behavior honestly, he was never this bold, but he had found a streak of courage somewhere inside his timid mind. Maybe it was the fact that Frank seemed just as turned on as he was, or that he had wanted Frank for so long he couldn't pass up this opportunity, but whatever the case was, Gerard loved his current position.

Gerard was beyond smitten with Frank, and Frank had initiated this, so Gerard was going to run with it. He was a teenager after all, and his libido had been a bit out of control lately given how much time he had been spending around Frank, so even if this was just a one-off, Gerard was going to enjoy it while it lasted or else he'd surely regret not taking whatever Frank was willing to offer him.

"Fuck Gee, you're so hot," Frank moaned when their lips disconnected for a brief moment, the compliment warming Gerard's heart while also heating the burning arousal that was twisting in his belly.

Gerard took the chance to haul in a deep lungful of air, but as soon as he did so, Frank pressed down hard against his cock, causing him to release the newfound oxygen he had just acquired in the form of a choked gasp. Gerard could tell that he was leaking heavily at this point, and he wasn't going to last too much longer, not with the rapid way Frank was moving, but he did his best to hold himself off for a few more seconds.

"I - I'm close," Gerard whimpered when Frank began nipping at his exposed neck lightly, the slightly painful scrape of his teeth sending a jolt of sensations straight to his cock.

Gerard cried out sharply when Frank's only response was to dig his teeth in even harder, silently praying that no one else was in the nearby vicinity, because if they were, they would surely have heard him by now. Gerard had no idea how he would explain this to his father if they ended up getting caught, but honestly, it would be worth it.

Feeling brave, and also wanting to take Frank over the edge with him, Gerard managed to get his hand in between their bodies, cupping the outline of Frank's length the best that he could at this awkward angle, doing a paltry imitation of a hand job that earned him a deep groan from Frank that resonated inside of his bones.

"Don't stop," Frank begged when Gerard found the wet head of his dick, rubbing his thumb across the damp fabric just the way he liked to touch himself, "gonna come."

"Me too," Gerard agreed weakly, his throat closing up as his balls tightened and his orgasm built rapidly in the core of his stomach. "Oh fuck me," Gerard moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he lost control of himself, his come filling his underwear in thick spurts that left him more lightheaded with each pulsation.

Frank snapped seconds later with a sharp cry that he buried in the crook of Gerard's shoulder, his cock emptying itself into Gerard's hand, leaving a damp stain on his uniform that Gerard sort of wanted to lick at if he was being completely honest, but he restrained himself by kissing Frank sloppily once he had gotten his breath back.

"Wow..." Frank exhaled when Gerard backed away slightly. "That - sorry, but just _wow_. You're amazing."

"I think that would be you," Gerard retorted, his skin feeling cold and clammy when Frank picked himself out of his lap, only to collapse down onto the mat next to Gerard, "but can I ask what that was?"

"Definitely not something I want you to repeat when you're fighting your opponent tomorrow," Frank giggled airily, making Gerard snort unattractively as well at his statement. "Um - but yeah, I guess I sort of snapped? I really am sorry, but you're hot, and I like you a lot, not to mention you look really damn good in that uniform."

Gerard actually stuck his finger in his ear to make sure that he didn't have something in there that was fucking with his hearing, but when he found nothing, he realized that he wasn't imagining things. Frank sounded and looked completely sincere, and Gerard knew he wasn't that sort of person who would play a cruel joke on him, which meant his longtime infatuation with Frank was actually being returned.

"Would you laugh if I told you I mostly joined the team just because I have a crush on you?" Gerard admitted, a hot blush burning at his face when he said the truth aloud, because it sounded even more pathetic than he had thought, but at least his plan had worked since Frank apparently liked him back as well.

"Nah, in fact, I think I'd ask you out on a date."

"Oh well then, that's totally what I did," Gerard grinned dopily, the effects of his orgasm fading away only to be replaced with soft bubbles of warmth that were filling his insides with an indescribable sense of joy.

"Okay then, would you let me buy you a cup of coffee...well, after we get cleaned up that is."

"I would love that," Gerard agreed instantly.

Gerard's legs wobbled as he went to stand up so he could wash the drying come off his body, but Frank moved to catch him before he could stumble. Gerard graced him with a soft smile, every cell in his body lighting up when Frank grinned back at him before he pushed up on his toes to give Gerard a quick kiss.

"Race you to the showers," Frank suggested before taking off in a sprint, leaving Gerard behind easily since he honestly didn't think his muscles were up for any sort of rapid movement at the moment.

That was just as well though, it gave Gerard time to let the fact sink in that Frank _liked_ him, and they were going on a date. Gerard had always hoped this would happen of course, but now that it was actually occurring, Gerard felt like his brain was processing it all in slow motion. It was real though, Frank liked him, hopefully enough to want to be his boyfriend at some point, which made his foray into wrestling a joyous one instead of the hated thing it had originally been.

Gerard made a mental note to thank his father for forcing him into this when he got home, even if his reason behind his gratefulness wasn't the one that he had intended for him when he said he needed to join a team, but it was still most definitely an experience that Gerard wouldn't want to miss for the world, and hopefully he would continue to be a part of Frank's life long after the wrestling season was over.


End file.
